DC plug connectors are used to terminate multi-wire electrical cables, such as a 3-wire cable, with the plug connector being mateable into a cylindrical DC jack or socket. A typical DC plug connector includes a pair of outer, telescoped cylindrical contacts surrounding a center contact. The plural contacts conventionally are soldered to the three wires or conductors of the cable. Some form of strain relief means are provided between the connector and the cable. With the contacts being soldered to the conductors and the connector being additionally secured to the cable by the strain relief means, automated manufacture and/or assembly is difficult and expensive.
The present invention is directed to providing an extremely simple DC plug connector of the character described wherein all of the termination operations can be carried out by simple crimping processes.